Champagne sans alcool
by Marry-black
Summary: Fic cadeau de Noel. Comme tous les ans, les Avengers font leur propre petite fête de Noel en plus de leurs fêtes en famille... alors où ils sont passés tous les autres?


Hellow,

Session fics de Noël pour tous ceux qui en demandent une, donc voici un cadeau pour Chonaku dont le thème était "Le premier Noël après Civil War"

Ils sont pas à moi, même pour Noël.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Tout le monde était parti. Ils avaient tous trouvé des excuses plus ou moins bidon pour les laisser seuls tous les deux. Parce qu'apparemment, ils avaient des choses à exorciser. Selon les uns et les autres, ils allaient sûrement se taper dessus, se mettre à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ou se sauter dessus et arracher leurs vêtements, dernière solution envisagée par Peter, et sûrement Billy et Teddy.<p>

Après que Logan ait fini par les abandonner en lâchant qu'il avait d'autres rendez-vous, et qu'il n'aimait de toute façon pas tenir la chandelle, le silence était retombé dans la pièce où les deux hommes étaient restés seuls. Steve regardait intensément la porte par laquelle le mutant venait de sortir en tentant de faire apparaitre quelqu'un par la seule force de son esprit, alors que les doigts de Tony tambourinaient sur la table et qu'il réétudiait les bouteilles sur la table. Ils avaient pensé à tout, même le champagne était sans alcool. Il n'allait pas jeter des années d'abstinence par-dessus bord parce qu'il allait passer un moment seul avec Steve quand même, il avait tenu pendant toute cette histoire sans toucher à un verre, même quand il était "mort" il n'avait rien bu, il n'allait pas craquer maintenant. Mais tout de même, le réconfort de savoir une bouteille de Whisky à proximité aurait été bienvenu, même s'il n'y aurait sûrement pas touché. Pas en présence de Steve. Rien qu'imaginer ses grands yeux bleus pleins de … de compassion lui donnait envie de vomir.

Derrière eux, l'immense sapin clignotait dans un vain effort pour alléger la tension gigantesque qui régnait dans la pièce. Bien sûr ils s'étaient revus avant ça, ils s'étaient parlé, un peu, et jamais seul à seul, ils s'étaient excusés, mais là, c'était différent. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, merci tous les autres participants à la soi-disant fête de Noël des Avengers, et puis c'était Noël.

"Tu sais, Richards a ce truc pour regarder dans les autres dimensions…"

Tony détacha enfin son regard de la rangée de bouteilles pour le fixer sur Steve, il en avait marre de ce silence pesant. C'était ça ou il se barrait. Ou il attaquait le champagne sans alcool.

"Ah?"

Steve le regardait l'air un peu étonné de cette soudaine déclaration, mais feignait un intérêt poli.

"Il a regardé dans les univers parallèles proches du notre où … les évènements s'étaient bien passés."

Où les héros ne s'étaient pas montés les uns contre les autres, où personne n'avait dû mourir pour ça, où Steve ne s'était pas fait tirer dessus… où ils étaient dans le même camp.

Steve ne répondit rien mais lui fit un minuscule signe de tête pour qu'il continue.

"Visiblement, celui où il n'y a eu aucun problème majeur, c'est parce que toi et moi, enfin nos alter égo, se sont mariés… visiblement ils avaient un autre moyen de s'affronter…"

Cette fois-ci l'intérêt poli s'était transformé en étonnement à tendance gênée. Steve avait les yeux comme des soucoupes et ses joues étaient un rien plus roses qu'à l'accoutumée. Il fallait le comprendre, quand votre principal ennemi vous laisse entendre que la guerre aurait pu être évitée si vous aviez couché avec, il faut un petit temps d'acclimatation.

"Ah euh d'accord. Tony j'ai… j'ai un cadeau pour toi."

Le changement de sujet avait été très subtil, mais Tony ne fit aucun commentaire, il commençait à s'amuser, et la tension qui l'habitait depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce l'avait enfin quitté. Il haussa un sourcil étonné dans la direction du blondinet qui se leva et fila chercher un paquet sous le sapin avant de le pousser vers lui sur la table.

Tony ne fit pas plus durer le suspense et déchira le papier pour révéler une paire de gants de boxe.

"J'avais pensé que si… enfin la prochaine fois qu'on se disputera, ça nous rappellerait de ventiler notre agressivité dans notre coin avant d'impliquer tout le pays dedans."

Steve lui envoya un petit sourire semi gêné, semi amusé.

"Marrant, j'avais pensé à quelque chose du même genre."

Avant que Steve ne pose la question qu'il avait au bord des lèvres, Tony se leva et partit chercher son paquet au pied du sapin pour lui tendre. Le super soldat fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit pour en sortir la paire de menotte, le petit martinet, les huiles de massage aux parfums exotiques et les boules de geisha. Steve releva la tête, il était rouge comme une tomate trop mure.

Bon, peut-être un peu tôt, mais au moins ça avait le mérite de le faire rire. Et oublier le champagne sans alcool.

* * *

><p>L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, mangez 5 fruits et légumes par jour et donnez des reviews aux pauvres auteurs flippés.<p>

Joyeux Noel


End file.
